


the ultimate showdown

by Artaihpan



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artaihpan/pseuds/Artaihpan
Summary: super serious showdownsenpai vs boyfriend fight fight fight
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	the ultimate showdown

"get ready to get fucking wrecked" said senpai arrogantly.

"be bo bop" beeped the boyfriend.

as the beat dropped, the boyfriend trashes senpai so hard all his fangirls cancel him for being kinda mid. spirit is so ashamed it lets the boyfriend and the girlfriend leave the 16-bit world.

pico whoops and sprays victory fire.


End file.
